


Roots

by TrisB



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Kobol reverberates inside of Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

Something about Kobol reverberates inside of Kara. It is right, somehow, to hike in those empty woods, though she doesn't feel entirely welcome. This is the home of her gods.

Like destiny, but with fewer creepy Cylon connotations.

She allows Lee to snuggle with her after he thinks she's gone to sleep. She melts in his gaze after he opens the tomb. She smiles at him in the wild scape of earth, under the stars that circle in an unending map.

They return to Galactica, and she misses the trees a little bit. But metal and boxy though it is, it's a beating heart, whose rhythm sets that of her own.

Echoes beget echoes.


End file.
